Hermione, Don't Speak
by Mr.Yucks
Summary: Sulit berpacaran dengan seorang Draco Malfoy. Apalagi jika ia menyembunyikan banyak hal, dan salah satu hal yang disembunyikannya adalah hidup dan matiku.
1. Prolog

**Hermione, Don't Speak**

**.**

**Mr. Yucks**

**Saya hanya memiliki jalan cerita di sini.**

**.**

**Prolog**

* * *

Aku mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Dengan sekejap aku berhasil menahan tangisku. Mencoba mendengar langkah kaki itu. Sepatu pria. Seorang pria memasuki toilet wanita? Orang itu pasti… "Hermione, aku bisa menjelaskannya." Cepat-cepat aku menghapus air mata di wajahku, menutupi kesan habis menangis.

Draco, beraninya dia merangkul dan mencium gadis lain di depan semua orang. Di didepanku! Penjelasan apa?!

Pintu itu sedikit berderik saat kubuka. Langsung menampilkan wajah Draco dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. "Hermione, kau harus mendengarkanku."

"Tentang apa? Katakan saja," aku membuat suaraku setenang mungkin, seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Draco sedikit terkejut dengan ketenangan dalam suaraku, namun dengan jelas dia menutupinya. "Tentang yang tadi. Kau tahu, aku dan Luna. Kami… aku hanya…"

"Aku mengerti. Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya. Kau dengan Luna, hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Hanya untuk menyanggupi tantangan dari teman-temanmu." Aku menambahkan segaris senyum diakhir pernyataanku. "Lebih baik kau marah. Jangan seperti ini. Kau membuatku takut." Aku, masih dengan senyum palsuku menambahkan, "sebagai kekasih rahasia dari seorang Draco Malfoy, aku harus siap dengan hal-hal seperti itu, bukan? Bahwa pacarku akan menggandeng, merangkul, bahkan mencium gadis lain di hadapanku. Di depan semua orang. Sementara aku harus tetap bersembunyi, ya kan Draco?"

Entah itu ekspresi marah atau terkejut atau sakit hati… Yang jelas Draco tidak pernah menampilkan ekspresi itu sebelumnya. "Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti, Hermione."

"Karena kau tidak pernah membiarkanku mengerti!" aku tidak bisa menahan emosiku lagi. Kubiarkan air mataku menetes. "Herm..."

"Apa!" Draco memelukku. Erat, seperti dia tidak akan pernah melepaskanku... Tangannya menyentuh pipiku, menghapus air mata. Ia menangkup wajahku, mendekatkan bibirkku dengan bibirnya. Aku merasakan bibirnya yang hangat melumat bibirku. Aku meletakan tanganku di lehernya. Sementara tangan Draco memeluk pingganggku. Gerakan bibirnya semakin cepat. Aku bisa menyentuh lidahnya dengan lidahku.

Entah bagaimana caranya kami menemukan kursi. Aku duduk di pangkuan Draco. Mengikat pinggangnya dengan kedua kakiku. Sementara tangannya masih di pinggangku, dan tanganku masih di lehernya. Ia menidurkanku di kursi itu, masih menciumiku. Lalu bibirnya meninggalkan bibirku, menuju ke arah leherku. Aku mendengar suara desahan yang keluar dari bibirku. Ini sangat nikmat. Aku membiarkan Draco melakukan segalanya, sementara aku hanya menikmati apa yang dilakukannya. Tangannya sekarang di punggungku. Tidak, di pundakku. Masih menciumiku, ia mulai melepaskan kancing kemejaku, satu persatu dan...

"Draco? Itu kau?" dengan cepat Draco melompat berdiri. Ia menyeringai, "oh, hai Luna." Aku sedikit terlambat menyadari situasi ini. Aku memasang lagi kancing-kancing bajuku. Mengendap-endap untuk bersembunyi. Untung saja tadi Draco sudah mematikan lampu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Luna mendekat, memastikan bahwa itu benar-benar Draco. Aku menggumamkan "tissue toilet habis" tapi sepertinya Draco tidak mendengarnya. Karena sebagai jawaban dia malah menarikku mendekat.

"Uhm, Drake..."

"Ya?" Draco memeluk pundakku erat. "Apa yang kalian lakukan sebenarnya?" Luna semakin mendekat ke arah kami. "Hermione?" Sial. "Ehm, hai."

"Jangan bilang kalian..."

"Ya, apapun yang kau pikirkan." Dan Luna tertawa. "Drake, kenapa kau tidak bilang sejak awal?" Draco hanya tersenyum, lalu menjawab,"kejutan, Luna."

"Seharusnya kau bilang padaku kau sudah punya pacar. Pasti tadi dia salah paham."

"Tidak, tenang saja. Pacarku sangat pengertian," Draco dengan sengaja menekankan kata 'pengertian' sambil menyeringai ke arahku. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil menyikut tulang rusuknya, menanggapi kebohongan itu. "Oh, kau sangat beruntung. Kau tahu, pacarku marah-marah tadi."

"Benarkah? Hubungan kalian baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Ya, untungnya aku bisa menyelesaikannya... Dengan, kau tahu apa."

"Dia pakai kondom?"

"Hahaha, tidak sejauh itu Drake. Hanya sebatas ciuman. Sepertinya malah kalian yang butuh kondom."

"Tadinya, tapi kau keburu masuk. Kau mengacaukannya."

"Maaf kalau begitu. Sebaiknya aku pergi. Bye, Mione. Bye, Drake," Luna meninggalkan kami berdua. Draco menatapku,"lihat? Bukan aku saja yang sering diberi tantangan menaklukan lawan jenis." Ia mengecup pipiku dan menuju pintu.

"Dan sebaiknya kau merapikan dirimu terlebih dahulu. Kau sangat berantakan," ucapnya. Aku melihat pantulan diriku di cermin. Ya, aku cukup berantakan. "Kau juga berantakan, Draco."

"Oh, bukankah aku lebih sexy saat berantakan?" ia mengeluarkan tatapan nakalnya dan keluar dari toilet.

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

Seenaknya saja Malfoy itu! Meninggalkanku sendirian dengan, well, keadaan-berantakan-dan-kekecewaan. Aku merapikan penampilanku secepat yang kubisa. Rambut, pakaian, ikat pinggang, dan... Tunggu!

Dimana cincin pemberian Draco?

Aku mencarinya di seluruh ruangan, nihil. Tidak ada cincinku di sini. Ayolah Hermione, gunakan otakmu! Dimana kira-kira aku meninggalkannya? Aku masih memakainya sebelum masuk ke toilet. Sial. Coba saja aku punya kekuatan sihir!

Apa yang akan dikatakan Draco jika dia tahu...

**Hermione, Don't Speak**

**Part 2**

"Uhm, Draco..."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Ia memandangku dengan tatapan menyelidik. Kemudian dengan ekspresi ragu.

"Bagaimana kita..."

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana jika, tidak tidak."

"Kau mau bicara apa?"

Ia ragu-ragu sejenak. Entahlah apapun yang ia akan katakan sepertinya hal itu cukup penting.

"Ayo kita menikah."

"Apa?"

"Menikah."

"Apa?!"

"Menikah, Hemione Jean Granger." Sahutnya agak frustasi.

"Tap-tapi kenapa tiba-tiba begini. Maksudku ki-kita betul-betul akan menikah? Kau tidak sedang bercanda, kan?" Draco menggeleng.

"Aku serius. Kau mau atau tidak?"

"Ma-mau, tentu saja!" aku mengulum senyumku, disusul dengan seringaiannya.

"Kapan kita akan menikah?"

"Minggu depan."

"APA? DRACO YANG BENAR SAJA!" Aku hampir dipelototi seluruh pelanggan restoran. Aku malu.

"Kenapa sih? Kita kan sudah tinggal bersama!" Iya juga.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali bertindak mendadak, sih?"

"Seharusnya kau sudah tau saat kau bersedia jadi pacarku." Dia menyeringai, "lagipula kali ini tidak mendadak. Aku hanya terlambat memberitahumu. Semuanya sudah kupersiapkan." Sama saja Draco. Intinya aku tidak tahu apa-apa lalu kau mengajakku menikah.

"Bagaimana dengan kuliah kita?" aku tidak mau berhenti kuliah hanya karena menikah lalu tinggal di Malfoy Manor. "Ya kita lanjutkan saja. Kita juga tidak mungkin langsung merawat anak..."

Aku tahu dia memikirkan hal yang sama denganku saat mata kami bertemu.

"Hermione?"

"Ya?"

"Kau mau kita melanjutkan yang di toilet?"

**TBC**

* * *

**Maaf cuma sedikit :( ini kilat karena udah lama ga di update. Oh iya, terimakasih untuk reviewnya! Dan untuk lemon... Aku gak janji soalnya, yaa aku gak mau ubah rating jadi M. Karena dari awal aku memang mau bikin T(walaupun semi M). Jadi mungkin tetep ada adegan mereka melakukan 'hal' itu, tapi gak dijelasin secara rinci. Maaf kalau mengecewakan kalian...**

**Aku sayang readers**


	3. Chapter 2

Part 3

Aku berdiri di sini. Merasakan jantungku yang berdegup kencang. Ya, ini saatnya. Saat dimana janji akan terikat, Granger diganti Malfoy, lalu memakai cincin kemana-mana. Sebentar lagi. Bahkan ini lebih menegangkan dibanding saat hasil ujian diumumkan.

Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku, duduk di lantai. Persetan dengan gaun putih mahalku yang akan kotor. Lama-lama ini semakin terdengar menakutkan. Pada akhirnya aku akan hidup dengan manusia yang sama selama sisa hidupku. Mungkin di hidupku akan ditambah beberapa peraturan, atau lebih buruk lagi. _Anak_. Kenapa aku mau sih menikah dengannya? Bukannya sejak dulu kami memang tidak punya tujuan untuk menikah?

* * *

_"Kau tahu kan, hubungan kita ini hanya untuk senang-senang_?"

"_Tentu saja. Rencananya aku juga tidak akan serius-serius amat menjalaninya."_

* * *

Masa itu sepertinya sudah lama sekali. Nyatanya kami serius menjalaninya. Nyatanya hubungan kami bukan sebatas senang-senang. Nyatanya sebentar lagi aku akan jadi isterinya. Kenyataannya perkataan kami yang dulu hanyalah sebatas kata-kata. Kami melanggar komitmen kami sendiri.

* * *

"_Aku tidak akan pernah menikah." Kataku sambil menatap seorang ibu yang mengejar anak laki-lakinya. Pria pirang yang duduk di sampingku melihatnya juga. Taman yang begitu ramai. "Kenapa?"_

_Ibu itu akhirnya berhasil mencapai anaknya. Memeluknya. "Ikatan, aku tidak suka terikat janji." Ia menatapku mengerutkan dahi. "Apa?"tanyaku. Draco hanya menggeleng,"kupikir kau tipe cewek yang suka hal-hal seperti ikatan dan janji. Cincin dan sebagainya."_

_"Benarkah? Sebetulnya, rencananya, aku tidak akan menikah." Lagi-lagi Draco mengeluarkan ekspresi yang sama. Tapi kali ini ia menanggapi,"aku ingin memiliki sebuah keluarga, dan sama sepertimu tanpa pernikahan." Kami berbicara seakan-akan kami bukan pasangan, tetapi sebagai teman yang sedang memikirkan masa depan._

_"Bedanya aku tidak mau menghabiskan hidupku untuk membesarkan anak. Maksudku, kurasa lebih baik aku menambah ilmu kan? Lagipula populasi manusia sudah banyak tanpa perlu kutambah lagi."_

_Draco tersenyum menatapku. "Mungkin kau benar."_

* * *

Kudengar pintu ruang riasku diketuk,"masuklah." Aku menumpukan kepala di lutut, sementara kedua tanganku menutup kepala. Singkatnya pose calon pengantin depresi. Tidak peduli.

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang tertekan, huh?" dari suaranya sudah bisa kutebak kalau si sialan Draco yang masuk. Tanpa melihat aku tahu ia sedang tersenyum. Lebih tepatnya menyeringai. "Kau pikir gaun itu untuk duduk-duduk di lantai?" Diam, Draco. "Apa aku kelihatan seperti aku akan peduli?" dia tertawa. Tuh, kan. Kurasa ia ikut menjatuhkan diri di lantai. Duduk di sampingku, dan merangkul pundakku.

"Apa sekarang kau jadi ragu?" tanyanya dengan dahi berkerut.

Aku menatapnya, "entahlah. Mungkin ini hanya efek samping pernikahan yang rumit." Draco tersenyum kecil. Ia memelukku lebih erat memutar tubuhku berhadapan dengannya, lalu menyandarkan dahinya ke dahiku. Menutup matanya rapat, dalam jarak sedekat ini aku bisa melihat dahinya yang masih berkerut. Apa ia ragu juga? Lalu Draco kembali membuka matanya, "_aku mencintaimu_."

Kurasa mataku bertambah lebar atau wajahku memerah atau, pokoknya wajahku pasti sangat menggelikan karena Draco malah tertawa. "Apa?" sahutku kesal. "Apanya yang apa?" aku memelototinya dan dia malah tertawa kembali.

"Kau lucu," katanya sambil mengelap air mata akibat terlalu banyak tertawa. Aku mendelik.

"Jadi kau tidak akan membalas pernyataanku?"

"Huh?"

"Aku bilang, _aku mencintaimu_." Dan kurasa pipiku merona lagi. Pipi pengkhianat.

Dan Draco tertawa lagi. "Oh, Hermione, kurasa kau tidak perlu perona pipi. Aku hanya perlu mengatakan bahwa _aku mencintaimu_ dan pipimu akan merah."

Iya, terus saja mengatakannya dengan sengaja. Bilang terus "aku mencintaimu" supaya pipiku tambah merah.  
"Tuh, kan. Lihat pipimu. Padahal tadi aku tidak bermaksud bilang _aku mencintaimu_, lho." Ia menyeringai, yang anehnya terlihat manis.

"Sialan."

"Jadi itu balasanmu setelah aku bilang _aku mencintaimu_?" tanyanya lagi dengan seringaian yang tambah lebar. "Sudahlah Draco, sebentar lagi aku akan jadi isterimu dan kau masih tetap membuatku jadi lelucon."

Ia terdiam sebentar, lalu kembali tersenyum. "Jadi kau sadar juga kau akan jadi isteriku."

"Tentu saja, bodoh."

"Tapi sampai sekarang kau masih belum membalas pernyataanku, padahal aku sudah bilang bahwa aku mencin…" kali ini aku memotong kalimatnya, "iya, iya. Aku tahu."

"Apanya yang iya?"

"Bahwa kau mencintaiku juga?" lanjutnya.

"Aku…"

"Kau apa?"

"Aku… aku mencintaimu." Ia tersenyum. Lalu tanpa basa-basi langsung melumat bibirku.

Entah sekarang jam berapa. Yang kulakukan dari tadi hanyalah duduk diam di kamar ini, menatap foto pernikahan yang dipajang di dinding dekat pintu. Aku heran mengapa Draco bersikeras mengubah warna foto itu menjadi hitam-putih. Diam-diam aku sering membayangkan jika saja kami tinggal di rumah orang tua Malfoy yang misterius dan menyeramkan itu, betapa cocoknya dengan foto pernikahan kami yang kuno. Atau mungkin Draco yang memang suka segala sesuatu yang terlihat termakan usia?

Atau lebih aneh lagi aku merasa takut dengan rumah itu. Dan aku bukanlah orang yang penakut, apalagi hanya karena sebuah rumah tua.

Yang penting aku tidak tinggal di rumah itu.

Draco menghilang entah kemana dan masih belum kembali sampai sekarang. Aku mulai bosan menunggunya dan beberapa hari ini aku mulai penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukannya setiap malam. Juga, oh, bahkan ketika kami sekarang menempati satu kamar ada daerah-daerah yang tidak boleh kulihat atau kubuka. Berangkas miliknya, misalnya.

Pernah sekali aku mengintip ke dalam berangkas itu ketika Draco membukanya. Kosong. Aku dapat melihat dinding bagian dalam dari berangkas tersebut, apa yang ditaruh Draco di sana?

Mataku melirik singkat ke arah jendela. Sepertinya masih lama sampai Draco pulang. Kuputuskan untuk menyelidiki apa yang disembunyikannya dariku.

* * *

Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali aku mengunjungi Diagon Alley. Aku perlu membeli beberapa perkamen kosong dan buku-buku baru. Lalu sedikit melihat-lihat, sepertinya tempat ini telah berubah begitu banyak.

Begitu juga dengan orang-orangnya.

Terakhir kali aku ke sini, setidaknya beberapa orang masih mengenaliku-well, setidaknya tahu dari keluarga mana aku berasal. Tapi sekarang, mereka bahkan tidak melirikku. Sama sekali tidak tahu dan peduli.

Dasar, orang-orang jaman sekarang.

**TBC**


End file.
